


Sweet Surprises

by supremesapphic



Category: Private Practice
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremesapphic/pseuds/supremesapphic
Summary: On their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple, Jake goes on a quest to give Addison the best Valentine’s day surprise ever, but it turns out Addison has her own surprise in store.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Jake Reilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's me, clowning again. happy galentines day <3
> 
> dedicated to jenna and bee, thanks for putting up with all my clownery

“Hey if anyone needs to dump their kids somewhere on Saturday, I’m free.” Violet announces that Wednesday as they gather in the kitchen at the practice for breakfast. Cooper’s brows furrow, staring at his best friend in confusion.

“What’s on Saturday?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Violet replies. 

“Oh shit.” is the last the doctors hear from Cooper before he runs out. The remaining doctors in the kitchen share a laugh, knowing the pediatrician was probably rushing to think of a last minute surprise for Charlotte.

Jake walks over to the island where Addison is seated, leaning against the table to talk to her. She raises an eyebrow at him, tone full of suspicion. “Have you got something planned that involves dropping Henry off at Violet’s on Saturday?”

“No, not in particular.” Jake replies coolly, trying to sound as casual as possible. In reality he was trying to scope out Addison’s own plans for the holiday. Despite how old-fashioned Jake was, Addison still made efforts to match her husband’s every gesture of affection.  _ We’re equals _ , she’d argue,  _ so you deserve to be surprised as much as you surprise me _ . “Unless you happen to have a surprise planned?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Addison smiles smugly. She leans in to whisper, “and it’s going to knock your surprise right out of the water.”

Jake raises his eyebrows, not unfamiliar with his wife’s tone of voice. So she did have something planned. He’d have to adjust his own plans accordingly. “Is that a challenge?”

“No, honey.” Addison replies sweetly. “It’s a fact.” 

The thing about surgeons is that they’re extremely competitive. Even more so when said surgeons are double board-certified, as Jake and Addison both happen to be. So right then and there Jake made a vow not to let his wife outdo him on their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple. She could go as crazy and over the top as she’d like on the next ones, but he was going to make sure he would be the one to make this first one memorable. 

Later that afternoon as they drive home from work, Jake not-so-subtly tries to begin prodding to figure out what Addison’s surprise could possibly be. “So this surprise of yours, does it have a particular time or place because I need to know if I have to plan my surprise around it.”

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart.” Addison says knowingly. “It can wait until the end of the night, it’d be even better if it did, actually. Wouldn’t want any of your surprises to get overshadowed.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jake teases, sparing a glance at his wife. “Must be planning something for the bedroom, then.” 

“Jacob Miguel Reilly!” Addison exclaims in faux disbelief. “Get your mind out of the gutter.” Jake gives her a knowing glance, remaining silent. Addison stares at him for a long moment before quietly admitting, “I did buy new lingerie though.”

The next day, Jake is going through potential date ideas in the fourth floor break room, determined to outdo whatever it is that Addison may have planned. Charlotte walks in and refills her coffee before walking over to the table to see what the fertility specialist was up to. “Don’t tell me you forgot about Valentine’s Day too.” At Jake’s questioning look, she elaborates. “I know that Cooper forgot.”

“Well, I didn’t.” Jake responds. “But Addison’s apparently got this mind-blowing surprise planned and I don’t want to get shown up on our first Valentine’s Day as a married couple.”

“You do realize you’ll have plenty of Valentine’s Days, not to mention other holidays, to make surprises and buy presents for? You don’t need to waste it all on this one.” Charlotte advises. Jake gives her a look, letting the blonde know he wasn’t interested in letting up on this particular matter. Charlotte looks over the brochures scattered on the table, pointing out the furthest one. “Besides, even I know Addison doesn’t like camping.”

“Yeah, that’s in the discard pile” Jake sighs, dropping his head in his hands for a moment. He looks back up at Charlotte, but she keeps her eyes trained firmly on the table. The pieces fall in place in Jake’s mind, Addison’s smug attitude and Charlotte refusing to look at him. “You know what Addison’s surprise is, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Charlotte replies easily, getting up from the table and moving to leave. Jake shakes his head and returns to his planning. If Charlotte knew about it, then Addison’s surprise must be more elaborate (or sexual) than he realized.

One thing that Jake could appreciate on days like these was that Addison was a heavy sleeper. She’d had several surgeries the day before, topped off by Henry having decided to play a game of hide-and-seek during his bath time, leaving Addison exhausted enough to have fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. The morning light filters in through the balcony as Jake carefully climbs out of bed, sparing a glance to make sure Addison’s still asleep before he grabs the baby monitor and carefully sneaks out of the room. Time for her first Valentine’s surprise: the one from Henry.

Jake works carefully, trying to remain as quiet as possible. He prepares Addison’s overnight oats for her breakfast, turns on the espresso machine, and manages to intercept the florist delivery before they can ring the doorbell. So far, so good. That is until he begins to hear Henry moving around over the monitor. He was a sweet kid, but more mischievous than Jake and Addison had expected. At the tender age of eighteen months he had quite the track record of attempting to climb out of his crib. Jake rushes back upstairs to find Henry sitting up in his crib, thankfully still calm.

“Hey, buddy.” Jake greets, picking up his son and cradling him in his arms. Henry mumbles a quiet ‘dada’, settling in and resting his head on Jake’s shoulder, obviously still sleepy. Jake carries him back downstairs. The food was all ready and the table set, all they needed now was Addison. Jake grabs the newly delivered flowers, a half dozen of roses, as they make their way back upstairs. 

“Fowew.” Henry says appreciatively, reaching for the flowers. Jake smiles. 

“You’re gonna give those to Mommy, okay?” 

“Mama fowew.” Henry repeats. Addison is still sleeping soundly when they enter the bedroom. Jake sets Henry on the bed carefully, whispering to the toddler that it was time to wake up Mommy. The little boy stares at his mother for a moment, before attempting to climb onto her stomach. “Mama! Mama!”

“Ouch, Henry.” Addison groans. She immediately picks him up, getting his weight off her stomach before adjusting her position so he could lay on her chest. One of her favorite things about their son was what a cuddly baby he is. “Good morning, little man.”

“Morning, sweetheart. Happy Valentines Day.” Jake greets. Addison looks up, her stormy blue eyes meeting his warm brown.

“Those for me?” She smiles, eyeing the flowers in his hand.

“Yeah, from Henry.” 

Addison grins, turning from her husband to look at the baby in her arms. Henry gives her one of his signature smiles, making her heart melt. “You got me flowers, Henry?”

“Mama fowews.” Henry babbles. Addison kisses his forehead, cuddling him closer.

“Thank you both.” Addison says, looking up at Jake. She should have known he would have found a way for Henry to ‘give’ her a surprise as well. Jake leans down to kiss her sweetly. They break apart after Henry begins squealing at getting squished between them. “I guess I should get started on breakfast then.”

“Already took care of it.” Jake smiles. Addison thanks him once again as he helps her up, and they go downstairs for breakfast.

“So what have you got planned for today?” Addison asks once they’re settled on the dining table. The sight of the little family was heartwarmingly domestic, Jake and Addison sharing the newspaper over breakfast while Henry eats his cereal on his high chair. Jake looks up from the paper, giving his wife an amused smile.

“You know it’s not going to be a surprise anymore if I tell you beforehand.” He teases. Addison pouts playfully. 

“Oh come on Jake, you know I don’t like surprises.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you said you had a surprise in store for me today.” He replies. Addison leans in, batting her eyelashes at him as she mouths ‘please.’ Jake shakes his head in amusement. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Fine.” Addison stubbornly concedes, leaning back in her seat. “Surprise me, then.”

Jake laughs, taking a sip of his coffee. If she wasn’t giving in then neither was he. They clean up quickly after finishing breakfast and get ready for work. The practice was open on Saturday mornings, including today in spite of the holiday. The Montgomery-Reillys go about their usual routine of getting ready and going to work, dropping Henry off in the play room at the practice. 

They’re supposed to be done by noon, but Jake finishes a few minutes early and decides to pick up Henry so they can go see Addison together. Jake and Henry make their way to Addison’s office, surprised to discover it empty. Henry looks up at his father, “Mama?”

“Looks like she’s not here, buddy.” Jake replies. The father-son duo step back outside into the hall, wondering where the redhead could be. This was odd, especially considering Addison hardly ever scheduled more than a few appointments on Saturdays, eager to spend as much of the weekend as she could with her favorite guys. Jake and Henry aren’t left to wonder for long, the door opens to one of the exam rooms down the hall, Addison and Charlotte emerging from inside. Addison immediately spots Jake and Henry, quickly saying goodbye to Charlotte and making her way towards them. She greets Jake with a kiss before taking Henry. “What was that all about?”

“Oh, that?” She blinks in surprise, turning to look back at the exam room she’d emerged from. “You know Charlotte, she and Cooper are into all kinds of… stuff and she just wanted a consult to make sure everything was all right for tonight.” 

“All right.” Jake nods, entirely uninterested in pushing any further. “You ready for lunch?”

Sushi wasn’t a particular favorite for either of them, but Jake knew that Addison had been itching to try out the new restaurant that had opened downtown so he’d made reservations for lunch. Addison’s eyes light up in excitement as they pull into the parking lot. “Jake! You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” Jake smiles. They make their way inside with Henry, allowing the host to lead them to a quiet table off to the side. Addison looks through the menu while Jake orders rolls for their appetizers. Their food arrives quickly, Addison excitedly digging in while Jake helps Henry with his food. They’ve hardly begun eating when Addison suddenly stands up, covering her hand with her mouth and rushing off in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Whewe mama?” Henry stares in confusion after his mother.

“Looks like she’s not feeling well, Henry.” Jake replies. He and Henry continue eating, both occasionally glancing over to where Addison went. The redhead returns a few minutes later, looking much paler than she had before. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Addison replies shakily, attempting to give a reassuring smile. “Let’s just enjoy the food.”

Jake nods, deciding not to press her any further. They enjoy the rest of their meal without any further problems, Addison attempting to ignore the concerned glances Jake kept sending her way. Henry thankfully proves to be a good distraction for both of them, spitting up his food and babbling away. Jake waits until they’re back in the car before he decides to check in. “You sure you’re okay? We can just stay home the rest of the day if you’re not feeling too good.”

“I’m fine, Jake.” Addison insists. “It was probably just something I ate earlier.” 

“All right,” Jake concedes. “Hey Henry, buddy? You’re gonna go play with Lucas and Auntie Vi for a little while, okay?”

“Wucas!” Henry says happily, excited to see his friend again. 

“He’s not coming to the next surprise, but we'll pick him up before dinner.” Jake says to Addison. She nods. After dropping Henry off at Violet’s, they drive back towards Malibu. They travel for almost an hour before Jake finally pulls up at a vineyard. After realizing his wife has been silent for a while, Jake looks over to discover she’s fallen asleep. “Addie, baby, wake up. We’re here”

“Hmm?” Addison groans, stretching a little to relieve her sore body. She gives Jake a smile before she looks outside, surprised to see where they are. “Oh... we’re in the Valley.”

“Yeah, we’re going wine tasting.” He smiles at her. She nods slowly, her eyebrows raised and smile turning forced. Far less enthusiastic than he expected. Something was wrong. “You know.. If you’re really not feeling that well we can still turn back and head home.”

“No! It’s fine, really. I appreciate it. It’s just…” She trails off. She bites her lip, staring at Jake for a long moment. He knows what this means, of all of her tells this is the most obvious. She wants to tell him something, but can’t. 

“Just?”

“Nai convinced me to try this new diet with her and it means no drinking wine.” She says apologetically. The guilt is written all over her face. “I’m sorry I forgot to tell you about it.” 

“You’re on a diet?” He raises an eyebrow. Addison was definitely not the diet kind of person, her definition of eating healthy was her green juice and overnight oats. Come to think of it, neither was Naomi, who generally preferred to burn whatever calories she consumed on a treadmill. Something wasn’t adding up here. “Anything else you want to tell me?”

“No, nothing.” Addison answers a little too quickly. And evasively, suddenly seeming very interested in the view outside of the car.

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes Jake, I’m fine.” She replies, beginning to grow irritated. “You know what, let’s go home.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” He says stubbornly. “You’ve been acting off all day.”

“Jake.” Addison sighs in frustration.

“Hey, I’m driving remember?” He reminds her gently. This was their thing, that little sentence a monument from before they were even together.  _ I’m driving.  _ He’d told her in that hotel room in Palm Springs. He would bring it up again every now and then to remind her to trust him. Addison stares at him for a long moment before nodding slowly. 

“Let’s go home now, please.” She begs, eyes shining with unshed tears. Before Jake can even open his mouth to argue, she adds, “I’ll tell you at home, I promise.”

He nods, reaching over to grab her hand, placing a kiss on their joined hands. Addison smiles gratefully. They drive home in silence, picking up Henry from Violet’s house along the way. Once they arrive back at the beachfront, Addison immediately brings Henry up to his nursery for a nap. Jake waits anxiously in the living room for what his wife is about to tell him. 

Jake looks up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, Addison descending with an envelope in hand. She approaches him carefully, Jake standing up to greet her. Wordlessly, she hands him the envelope.

“What’s this?” Jake asks, staring at the unmarked brown envelope curiously. 

“It’s your surprise.” Addison replies anxiously. “Open it.”

Jake puts his concern for his wife’s behavior aside for a moment to open the envelope. He hadn’t been sure what to expect when Addison had promised him an unbeatable surprise a few days ago, and he was even less sure he knew what it would be now that he saw it could be contained in an envelope. Nothing in the world could have prepared Jake Reilly for the moment when he finally saw the contents of the envelope.

It was a sonogram of a fetus. Six or seven weeks along based on the size. At the very bottom was a note that said ‘ _ Happy Valentines Day, Daddy! _ ’ in Addison’s recognizable scrawl. Jake stares at it for a long moment, tracing the outline of the fetus with his thumb before he looks back up at his wife in amazement. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah, seven weeks today.” Addison grins, and Jake can’t help but pull her in for a searing kiss. Addison is crying when they break apart. “Henry’s going to have a little brother or sister.”

“We’re having a baby.” Jake puts a hand on her stomach where their child was growing. He leans down, kissing her stomach that was still covered by the dress she was wearing. “We’re so excited to meet you, our little pineapple sprout.” 

“Pineapple sprout?!” Addison exclaims in disbelief.

“Yeah, because we met over pineapples—“

“I get it Jake!” She interrupts. “Just shut up and kiss me again.” 

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> that's a wrap! or is it? i don't think we've seen the last of pineapple sprout just yet.


End file.
